Cherry Choke
Cherry Choke are a psychedelic/garage rock hailing from Leicester, England. Formed in 2007 and founded by Mat Bethancourt (Josiah, The Kings Of Frog Island) the band has been described as "Blue Cheer fighting it out with the Black Keys as the Jimi Hendrix Experience look on from the bar." and "Molten guitars freaked out on dirty fuzz, heavy Gibson bass grooves and a furious drum attack.". To date the band has released three studio albums and has managed to tour all over Europe. The band's name itself derives from a Victorian prostitute with a very unique talent. History Cherry Choke would form initially in 2007 after the dissolution of Josiah, focusing on heavy psych with a garage rock influence. Along with Bethancourt founding the band would be bassist Gregg Hunt and drummer Daniel Lockton, both formerly of Leicester-based psych outfit The Dérailleurs. Two singles would see release in 2008 amid a handful of shows in Cheetah and Evil Deciever. Signing to German label Elektrohasch Schallplatten, the eponymous debut that was Cherry Choke saw release in 2009, followed by the band touring the UK and Europe in support. Recorded at Amphibia II studios with Mark Buteux of The Kings of Frog Island, A follow-up album in 2011's A Night in The Arms of Venus, followed by a string of festival appearances and a tour of Europe the next year in support. However by the end of 2012, Gregg Hunt would leave the group with Josiah bassist Simon Beasley as his replacement. 2013 would see the band performing a handful of gigs, namely festival appearances at Keep it Low and Into The Void.Last.fm Work would begin on a third album through 2014, barring an appearance at ThElectriCool.Last.fm Raising The Waters would see release in May 2015 to positive reception, recorded and produced by Stefan Koglek (Colour Haze) at the Colour Haze Studio, Munich, Germany with help from Super Mario Man. Cherry Choke toured that winter in support of the record, participating in a portion of the Up in Smoke Vol. 5 with Radio Moscow and Colour Haze. However following a gig on 17 October 2015 at the O2 Academy at Leicester, Cherry Choke has been on somewhat of a hiatus, slowly working on a fourth album.Cherry Choke Facebook Discography Studio Albums *'Cherry Choke' (2009, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *'A Night In The Arms Of Venus' (2011, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *'Raising The Waters' (2015, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) Singles *'Cheetah' (2008, Blackhand Records) *'Evil Deceiver' (2008, Blackhand Records) Members *'Mat Bethancourt' - Guitar, Vocals (2007 - Present) *'Daniel Lockton' - Drums (2007 - Present) *'Simon Beasley' - Bass, Vocals (2014 - Present) *'Gregg Hunt' - Bass, Vocals (2007 - 2013) List of Known Tours *'2010 European Tour' (2010)Last.fm *'A Night in The Arms of Venus European Tour' (2012)Last.fm *'2013 Mini-Tour' (2013)Last.fm *'Raising The Waters Winter Tour' (February dates with Stubb) (2015)Cherry Choke Facebook *'Up in Smoke Vol. 5' (Select dates only; with Colour Haze, Radio Moscow) (2015)Cherry Choke Facebook External Links *Cherry Choke Bandcamp *Cherry Choke Facebook *Cherry Choke Official via Wayback Machine References Category:Band Category:England Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Garage Rock Category:Leicester Category:Mat Bethancourt